


Heresh and Arot

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, FFOZ charity auctions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drawing for scribblemyname, who won one of my ffoz offers. It was a pleasure to draw your boys!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	Heresh and Arot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liana Mir (scribblemyname)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



[you can read the story about characters here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301178)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawing above was made for scribblemyname, who won my offer during Fandom For Australia 2020. -cruria


End file.
